First Time
by Native Wolf
Summary: First story. NyoUrkCan, Madeline is Fem!Canada and Nikolas is Man! Ukraine. Well yeah, reviews would be nice.


They'd been together for a few months, they'd been through the first awkward kiss and the playful and awkward night spent together. And after few months of not seeing each other with out connect of any from, the small Canadian girl opening the door to see the tall grinning Ukrainian.

To say the man was surprised by the sudden tonsil hockey he was pulled into by the Canadian in his arms would be a bit of an understatement, but did he mind it? Not at all, he missed her just as much. The soft smell of maple that seemed to follow her, the blonde hair sticking to his clothes after he left, the sweet smile that was just for him. He missed it all and soon had her pinned against a wall. Playing the long game of tonsil hockey back, hands blindly exploring the familiar curves of her body.

It didn't take long for them to stumble to the bed room, they finally broke away that seemed for ages without air. Nikolas couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde under him, her amethyst eyes darken with a rare feeling of lust and needy. he had to admit to himself it was incredibly attractive and well making his pants feel a certain tightness. She didn't allow him much time to be embarrassed, she pulled him back down to a needy and hungry kiss.

They weren't really sure how they had gotten most of their clothes off and when both of them wanted each other so badly. Though they both secretly knew it started a long time ago. Madeline looked at the other as they both mumbled if the other wanted to go on with, well, with this.

The first awkward shy moments of them taking the rest of their clothes off made blushes evident on their cheeks. Maddie stealing glances of, ahem, Nikolas' vital regions. Her face turning bright red and unable to keep her heart from racing, needless to say. His large plains showed up…. somewhere on him like they did on Katyusha. Madeline heard he was big, but she never thought he was that big! Swallowing down her nervousness she sat in front of him on the bed, bare naked and flushing brightly looking up at him under embarrassed lashes.

Nikolas drank up the sight in front of him, she was beautiful, and he suddenly felt very self conscious. He was surprised she didn't have a stronger blush, though he was thankful. He left sweet kisses over her face trying to calm both of their nerves.

Slowly become more and more confident in his actions and feeling her calm down in his arms. He moved onto more, heavier petting, sliding his hand down between her legs. Extracting mewls and moans from the blonde, arching and giving him shy lust filled looks making it very hard, in more ways then one, to not take her then and there. He had to make her loose enough for him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Madeline finally not being able to take only his fingers she rocked her hips, brushing against him making him shudder at the touch. She was so soft, every part of her was soft. He could barely handle the small amount of time it took to put on a condom, the hungry look she gave him made him ignite. Sliding into her was heaven, he wanted to push himself all the way in to the sweetness that was all his. But the whimper that slip past her lips reminded him she wasn't use to his size so he took it slow. Kissing away small tears that slipped past her lashes, whispering soft loving words through his thickening accent.

The invasion hurt a bit, but soon he was all the way in her both panting and slowly reverting back to their native tongue. Every time he spoke in Ukrainian or even spoke in English with his thick accent caressing every word more than usual made a heated shiver run up her spine. She rocked her hips giving him the go ahead to move.

He started out slow, watching her making sure she didn't hurt. But it was difficult to keep his slow and steady pace, she felt so good. Soon he had her moaning and mewling under him, his restraint was breaking with every rock of her hips and every delicious noise that came past her rosy lips.

It shattered when she kept begging him to go faster and nipping at his skin to encourage him. Some they both lost their ability to think and make English sentences, in a garble of Ukrainian and French the two of them were lost in utter bliss.

The end was coming close for both of them, Maddie become unable to say anything other then "Mon Dieu" and "Nikolas" and Nikolas unable to think of anything other her voice and her body. Clinging to one another cumming with a shudder, Nikolas slowly pulled himself out of her, receiving gasps from both of them. Rolling over onto the bed, exhausted and still marveling in the afterglow. Maddie pulled the a skewed sheets over them and cuddling close to him with a content sigh. "Mon Dieu Niko," she sighed nuzzling him, "Th-that was… wow!" She giggled sleepily, Nikolas chuckled and kissed the top of her head "Spasybi Maddie. Let's sleep, да." She only nodded before slipping into bliss filled sleep.


End file.
